


Q: Our baby brother

by watsonsdick



Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, bondlock - Fandom
Genre: 007, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, Christmas, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Family, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonsdick/pseuds/watsonsdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. John Watson was very nervous. When he started a relationship with his flatmate, he didn’t quite expected a formal invitation from his now boyfriend’s mother to their annual family Christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q: Our baby brother

**Author's Note:**

> AU - Q (Quinn Holmes) is the youngest Holmes.  
> ***I didn't invent Bondlock nor Quinn Holmes - it's a fandom thing and I'm just tagging along.
> 
> Read this story in [Russian](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2554257)! Thanks to Angel :)

 

Dr. John Watson was very nervous. When he started a relationship with his flatmate, he didn’t quite expected a formal invitation from his now boyfriend’s mother to their annual family Christmas dinner.

Despite Sherlock’s complaints, he bought a present for ‘Mummy’ – as he has heard Sherlock call her. He wasn’t going to arrive empty handed, was he?

“Stop it” Sherlock said while sitting next to him in the cab on their way to the Holmes state in Sussex.

“Hmm?”

“You don’t have to be nervous. It’s only dinner!”

“I know…I just…I don’t know. So, who else is coming?” John asked as he held Mummy’s gift tightly on his lap.

“It’s a ‘family’ dinner, who else do you think will come?”

“Right. Mycroft, of course”

“And Quinn…” Sherlock murmured.

“Who?”

“Uhm, Quinn. Our baby brother”

“What? There’s…there’s another one?!” John exclaimed “I mean…how come you’ve never mention him before?”

“I don’t know” Sherlock said calmly “…he just finished university, in other words, he wasn’t doing anything relevant as for me to inform you or…”

“Ok, I get it…” John interrupted him “…I’m just surprised, I can’t believe I didn’t know about him until now”

“He sort of works with Mycroft now. Perhaps we’ll have to work with him in the future…”

“Oh”

 

\---

 

“The house is enormous!” John exclaimed. He looked around and he could swear it was the most fancy house he has ever stepped on – well, besides the Buckingham Palace _that one time_.

“I always thought it was stupid  for such a small family to live in such a huge house” Sherlock said as he handed his coat to a butler.

“Are we the first to arrive? It’s too quiet” John asked curiously.

“I’ve no idea. I’ll go check, you can go wait in the den over there…” Sherlock said as he pointed to a corridor “…it’s the second room on the left”

“Ok” he replied and walked towards the den.

When John opened the door, he saw a young man sitting on a sofa. The young man looked up to him and smiled.

“Hello!” his voice was friendly. He was wearing glasses and his hair was just as messy as Sherlock’s on a lazy Sunday morning.

“Uhm, hi…” John said nervously “…I’m sorry, I should’ve knocked”

“Oh it’s fine. Don’t worry….Dr. Watson” the young man said  and John smiled “…I take it you’re my brother’s…blogger?”

“Ah! You must be the baby Holmes!”

Quinn stood up and shook the doctor’s hand. He was very tall and slim, just like his brothers.

“Quinn Holmes, actually. I dropped the ‘baby’ from my name a long time ago” he said and John chuckled “…please, sit down. My mother won’t take long”

“Thank you” John said as he sit next to the younger Holmes.

“So…where’s Sherlock?”

“Looking for you, I think”

“Oh”

“Uhm, so…Sherlock tells me you work with your older brother?” John tried to make small talk.

“Ah, yes”

“How is it? I mean, I can’t imagine Sherlock working with Mycroft…”

“Not bad. My relationship with Mycroft it’s in good terms…he’s a bit overprotective about us…”

“A bit?!”

“But Sherlock never liked that…” Quinn added “…Mycroft thinks I’m actually useful for the MI6”

“You work for the Secret Service?!” John asked astonished “…you’re so young!”

“If only I’d get a quid for every person that says that to me…”

“I’m sorry” John blushed “…it shouldn’t shock me. All of you Holmes are very clever men”

“Why, thank you Dr. Watson, that’s very kind of you…” it was now Quinn who was blushing.

So far, John liked Quinn. Besides his youth, he seemed far more relaxed and down to earth than his older brothers.

“Please. Call me John”

“Ok. John” Quinn smiled “…ah, I almost forgot. There’s an agent I’m currently working with that claims to know you”

“Really? Who?” John asked.

There was only one person, one man, that John could think of. The only man that had drove him insatiable back in his army days. The only man John taught to _please him_ without asking questions, eager to learn more. The only man he thought he was never going to hear from again and the only man he was hoping was not the one Quinn was talking about for being scared of his own reaction.

“Bond. James Bond”

_Shit._

“Ah. Yes”

“He has told me everything about you two back in the day” Quinn said.

“He told you everything?” John asked concerned.

“Well, not everything”

John relaxed his shoulders in relief.

“I deduced the rest” Quinn added and smiled smugly. John looked at him with worried eyes.

“I…He…” John stuttered.

“Relax…” Quinn kindly said as he placed a hand on John’s shoulder “…I won’t tell Sherlock”

“Won’t tell me what?” Sherlock asked as he suddenly appeared at the door.

“Ah, brother! There you are! I was just…”

“Won’t…tell…me…what?” Sherlock insisted “…John?”

“Erhm,…”

“Won’t tell you that John’s gift to Mummy is actually a gift for you!” Quinn quickly interfered and both John and Sherlock scowled.

“Oh” Sherlock said.

“The man just wanted to surprise you, brother” Quinn sighed “…and you’ve ruined it”

“I haven’t opened it, have I?!” Sherlock argued, “…anyway…Mummy is waiting for us. Come on…”

The older Holmes left the room as Quinn and John got up the sofa to follow him.

“Uhm, thank you...?” John cleared his throat.

“I couldn’t think of anything else. What’s in the box?”

“Teapot”

“Oh, well…could’ve been worse, innit?” Quinn smirked.


End file.
